Typically, active ingredients, such as drugs, are not easily permeated through the skin when used in topical cosmetic products or pharmaceutical formulations that are topically delivered. Further, some active ingredients may need to be pre-encapsulated. Additionally, while acids such as behenic acid and oleic acid have traditionally been added to topical formulations to assist with the delivery of drugs through the skin, these acids can be extremely irritating to the skin when used alone. In addition to high levels of irritancy, formulations typically used to enhance permeation through the skin can be unstable.